AID Notes
AID Notes are official documentation from the Anema Institute of Discovery which summarize details that are derived from first party sources such as journals, interviews, and ancient texts. AID boils down the hefty text into something digestible. Below are a handful of AID Journals on various topics. AID: Character Profiles AID has collected several profiles, put together by expert historian and psychologists. The information from their profiles can be found on the following pages: * Anema E. Core * Doraleous * Zugs McFlair AID: Motto, Barty, and Walter Notes collected from Journals 28-39 These notes were taken from Anema's journals. Documents the hiring process of Barty, Motto, and Walter, and also discusses the downtime period Anema had while working for Colin Pendergras. As part of their employment with Pendergras Industries: * Anema, Zugs, and Doraleous were required to deliver machinery to clients * Anema, Zugs, and Doraleous were given possession of a prototype airship * Anema, Zugs, and Doraleous were to hire a ship crew from several applicants. Barty Nailo, Motto Dotsk, and Walter Amblecrown were chosen. * Barty was previously a mail officer for Sneerwell * Motto served in the fields and the armed forces * Walter was a retired member of the guard, and also served in the battle against the Chimera The three were of little importance until the events of the Minetown Trap in which Walter was killed trying to save the lives of Anema and Zugs from a magical pendant which appeared to give off some sort of feebleminded sleep effect upon observation. His body was never recovered, and the effects of this sacrifice can be found in Jounral 23. After the group traveled back to Oppidan following the Trap (see Jounrals 31-39) they encountered a devilish attack by an Erinyes which caused momentary madness in Barty and Motto. An effort was made to recover the minds of Barty and Motto through the Collectors in Dardin, but because the group cheapened out and chose a lesser chance restoration, their minds were restored improperly, causing Motto to revert to his childhood, while Barty lost all memory of his year with Anema,Zugs, and Doraleous. AID: Possible Litigants To stay keen on possible litigations or cases that may be brought forward against AID, Anema, and related Sick of this Shit parties, cases should be built on the following unfortunate ''deaths that occurred in the proximity of Anema and his team. '''Istan Darastrixas', who was left for dead Kleckless Racoba, who was imprisoned Archmage Nimz, who was aged to death Walter, who was left for dead Darius, who was killed in a violet battle Xeet, who was burtally gored Corvair, whose house and business was destroyed, whose mind was driven insane with vengence, and then who was killed in a massive gladitorial combat. Killis Goodman, who is now currently contained as a memer of Sick of this Shit Incorporated AID: Project TVBG 'Project TVBG '(short for 'T'o'V'''ag'B'ara'G'''u) is AID's confusing attempts to relocate and document the Tovag Baragu. The notes taken from Anema's journals document how he encountered Edditionals, as well as the possible future he saw with Mr. Equal. But without any sort of evidence or standing, most of Project TVBG is taken with a grain of salt, as any powerful enough illusionist or enchanter could have also placed these visions or tricked Anema into experiencing these things. After all, the journals end by saying Anema himself met Vecna, and witnessed the birth of the entire realm. So all things considered, it's likely not entirely true.